


Could've Been Worse

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cybernetic Implant!Ezra, F/M, I haven't seen the finale yet so, Neglecting Zeb™, Sabezra - Freeform, Seen it now, gahhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ezra hasn't had a very good day thus far. (Season 3)Mando'a title: Ni aaray myself buir, a Ni jii ganar te girl be ner oyay bid Ni'm jate jii (translates back to 'I pain myself father, but I now have the girl of my life so I'm good now,' which I think is Ezra explaining the whole day to Kanan)Huttese title: Cheespa bo coopa besh lo maee doo been addoh





	Could've Been Worse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ezra and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631661) by [sheepfulsheepyard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepfulsheepyard/pseuds/sheepfulsheepyard). 



> So originally I wasn't going to POST anything until after I'd seen the finale, but I did want to write something, and put it into a draft to be published later, but since I wrote this rather than a different plot bunny, I decided to publish it now in case Ezra's dead, but if he died in canon that ain't happening here, at least not in this series. Anyway, this one's for you, L.

It really hadn't been a good day thus far.

 

Ezra had woken up at four in the morning to a flurry of internal alarms after a virus had somehow gotten onto his implant and couldn't get it off or go back to sleep.

 

When he actually got out of bed, he slipped and fell on an embarrassingly tiny puddle of gas that was not Chopper's oil, which meant a gas leak, so he spent two hours climbing all through the vents and engine to find the source to fix it and make sure that it hadn't gotten to the engine or anywhere where it could do any damage (it would've taken only thirty minutes if the kriffed virus hadn't slowed the downloading of gas leak repair instructions on the HoloNet and if he wasn't attempting to be quiet; nobody, not even Hera, got up before 7 on the Ghost.)

 

When the leak was finally fixed and he was mopping up the spilled gas, his implant decided to finally inform him that the leaked gas was Hylihm, non-lethal to organic species but could short-circuit a droid if it was taken in through the engine fan vent, AND if too much was breathed in by a human, it could case insane hallucinations.

 

Hera got up at exactly 7 AM and came down the hall for a shower while Ezra was spraying around a chemical she kept handy to purify the air in case of leaks, she got sprayed in the face, and Ezra learned many new cusses.

 

After Hera had finished cussing him out and had slammed the door to the fresher, Ezra got a snack from the galley and attempted to get the virus off, which might've gone better had he not seen Lasat in stormtrooper armour point blasters at him, which resulted in him attempting to deflect the non existent fire with his lightsaber, which had prompted Sabine to stun him because he was not responding to her.

 

He woke up to Kanan, Hera, and Sabine shouting at one another, made even more disorienting with the lekkus flying around in the Lekku sign language, plus the flying hair attempting to emulate Lekku and Hera shouting at Sabine that THAT WAS OFFENSIVE, DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING WITH YOUR WEIRD HUMAN HAIR, so he slipped out and hid in the vents until he fell through a vent hole without its cover, right at Hera's feet.

 

Hera had hauled him up by the ear and made him go on a milk run in an A-Wing so that Kanan and Sabine wouldn't kill him (she SAID, Ezra wasn't convinced that the Twi'Lek was safe, she seemed to be every bit as moody as he.

 

The 'milk run' had resulted in the A-Wing's engine failing and thus crashing and him getting captured by pirates and getting a blaster hole right on his left shoulder, his dominant shoulder, because force forbid he be able to use his lightsaber.

 

However, he did manage to find his lightsaber (though not his com link; he assumed it'd been destroyed so he couldn't call for help) and escape on a smaller, auxiliary ship that was locked onto the pirate ship, and only when he'd launched into hyperspace did he realise that there was a small Tholothian girl (with blue headtails rather than white, oddly enough) no older than four years old, on the ship.

 

Luckily, his translator hadn't been effected, so he found out that the girl, Kireena, lived on Felucia and had been taken prisoner for ransom by the pirates to get easy money, so he rerouted to Felucia and took the girl to her town, to her frantic mothers (one was a blue Twi'Lek, which explained Kireena's blue headtails) which earned him lunch and then he left the planet for Yavin 4.

 

However, he chose to get there in three smaller jumps so that neither the Empire not the pirates couldn't track him, just in case, and one jump put him into Mining Guild territory, which ended up in him realising that the guns were inoperable and he getting shot down.

 

He awoke in Mining Guild custody eight hours later (surprising, he thought they'd just let the dead ship drift), surrounded by purple and pink Rodians he knew not to be real.

 

The extent of the medical care he'd been given was a blood clotter spray on a head wound he'd sustained in the process of being shot down, which had mangled several wires that were attached to his implant, luckily nothing important, but error messages were appearing in his vision every five seconds.

 

His wounds and the annoying error messages did not stop him from escaping on a stolen Imperial shuttle with most of the supplies Hera had wanted.

 

But just his luck, the kriffing hyperdrive decided to break ten minutes after he'd launched into hyperspace, which resulted in being violently yanked out and crashing on a moon in the middle of kriffing nowhere with no life or, you know, kriffing ships. And not only that, but he'd hit his head during the yank, and the wound had reopened.

 

Out of some small miracle, he found his com link tucked in his boot, but it turned out to be a curse as a good bit of the wiring was fried, enough so that it wouldn't work, and that he couldn't fix it.

 

So he attempted to contact Kanan through the bond, which got Kanan's attention, and his master reassured him that he'd track him through the force.

 

While waiting, he again attempted to kill the virus, but ended up short-circuting something, he wasn't sure what it was, but whatever the kriff it was, it gave him a migraine the size of Zeb.

 

So he attempted to meditate for awhile, and when that didn't work he attempted to fall asleep, and when that didn't work he ended up pulling out the rainbow paint pen Sabine had given him once as a 'one-month anniversary gift of the time we drew together and ended up cuddling and we both got the Talk' and doodled on the dashboard.

  
  
While doodling, he thought about Sabine.

 

He definitely had feelings for her.

 

That little crush when he first joined? Was nothing compared to the utter exhilaration he felt whenever he was around her, the feeling of his heart utterly leaping whenever she looked at him.

 

Sweet Ashla, he'd fallen for her.

 

It so happened that the gas was not yet done with him, but poor Spectre Six did not know this, so he thought Sabine was real when she jumped down from the ceiling. He assumed she'd come from the hatch on top.

 

No words were spoken, she simply took off her helmet, rushed over to him and her mouth came so close to hers-

 

 

 

Aaaand he was kissing air.

 

 

 

Sweet mother of Ashla.

 

For the next hour, the gas played with his mind as if he were catnip in a toy ball and the drug was a tooka. He saw Sabine again, Hera, Kanan, Zeb, Chopper, Commander Sato, Master Kenobi, Ashoka, and Maul.

 

Sabine confessed her love for him a thousand times, Hera hugged him and said he was alright, it was alright, so many times, Commander Sato promoted him, Master Kenobi came to join the Rebellion-

 

But whenever he saw Kanan, Zeb, Chopper, Ashoka, or Maul, it was always killing him, gunning him down, shocking him to death (it was just like Chopper to choose the most agonising way to die), imapaling him with a lightsaber. Killing him over and over again. He'd died a thousand times, without words spoken by the assassin.

 

But now, all of the characters that had appeared for him stood together, in one grand finale.

 

This time, nobody liked him.

 

This time, everyone killed him.

 

And this time, Kanan and Sabine were crouched in front of him, Sabine shaking his shoulder gently, with concern seeping to Ezra through her shape in the force.

 

"Ezra?" Sabine asked gently.

 

"I never did get you a present for our one-month anniversary gift of the time we drew together and ended up cuddling and we both got the Talk," Ezra said before blacking out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ezra awoke on the floor of the cargo bay on the Ghost, of all places. Not that he was complaining, it was better than a cell.

 

Kanan and Sabine and Chopper were all there, but Sabine was closest to her.

 

"Hey," Sabine said quietly, smiling.

 

"I-okay, thank gods, it's off! Oh, kriff," Ezra babbled.

 

"What?"

 

"There was a virus on my implant but now it's off but my main left eye wire is shot, I can't see out of it at all now," he explained.

 

"You'll half-match me for awhile, kid!" Kanan joked.

 

Sabine and Ezra both laughed, but then Sabine nudged Kanan, and left the hold.

 

"Umm," Ezra muttered.

 

"Ezra, can I talk to you? Alone?" Sabine asked.

 

"Well, we're alone, so there's no time like the present," he joked, sitting up. Huh, his head gash had been stitched up and his blaster wound cleaned up and bandaged.

 

"Look, Ezra, I have feelings for you... but I'm afraid that one of us is gonna die and then the survivor's gonna be more broken than they might've been if we were just friends, but I honestly want to... to be with you. I really do. I just don't know if it'll work!" Sabine confessed.

 

Ezra, though really tired after his gloriously fun day, answered the distressed teenage girl as best he could.

 

"Well, we both have feelings for each other, I can now positively say. If one of us dies and one survives, I think the survivor might wish that we'd dated, because it'd be worse if we just kept the feelings secret until it was too late to change our minds act on them. I want to be with you too, but if you don't want to right now, it's okay, it won't change anything."

 

Sabine grinned and

 

 

 

  
holy kriffing mother of ashla

  
they were kissing

 

  
And this time, nobody was around to see.

 

When they broke away, they stared and smiled at one another, and Sabine softly kissed Ezra's twin scars. "I think we should act on these feelings," she said.

 

"I agree," Ezra said.

* * *

 

 _They were lucky to still be alive,_ Hera thought. They acted quickly enough on their feelings, and they had time yet, unlike she and Kanan.

 

_If only I'd told him sooner..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- I have no clue of how gas leaks spread, my only education on gas leaks is a podcast episode on the New London School Explosion, but if you know I have innacuracies, PLEASE tell me.
> 
> \- I HAVE NOT SEEN THE FINALE PLEASE DON'T SPOIL
> 
> -Okay I've seen it now, by the way, and i'm glad certain people aren't.... yeah. (Not saying anything directly for those of you who haven't seen it, and if you're one of those people you're gonna want a stuffed tooka and something to throw)
> 
> \- a cut ending scene, a happier one:
> 
> After a wonderful surgery to fix the wiring, Chopper came to his bedside and presented everyone there (Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Sabine, and Doctor Rinki) with a holo of Sabine and Ezra kissing.
> 
>  
> 
> You can't really ever win with astromechs.
> 
> (Though even if I didn't include that it totally happened and Chopper totally still has that holo)


End file.
